


The Legacy of Zorro

by barefootxo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Mask of Zorro (1998)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After California joined the United States, Zorro disappeared, but he was not gone. Zorro instead moved to La Boca del Infierno to guard California from the supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There Must Always be a Zorro

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or The Mask of Zorro. They are owned by Joss Whedon and Martin Campbell respectively. I think... :p  
  
~~  
  
 ** _Sunnydale Memorial Hospital  
April 22nd 1981_**  
  
Diego Murrieta stared long and hard at the squalling infant in his arms. Diego’s son, Antonio, had handed the child off to Diego with little more then a sniff of disdain. As if Antonio was in a position to scoff at his father. Diego had paid Antonio ten thousand American dollars to give up the newest member of the Murrieta family. Antonio had thought it a wonderful deal for him. Now Antonio.. nay, it was Anthony these days, and his wife Jessica could drink their troubles away for another year or two, depending on how rapidly they spent what Diego had given them.  
  
Diego, on the other hand, had gained a new heir this day. He would do the job right, this time. This child would not turn into the drunken slob that Antonio Murrieta had become. Diego smiled as he soothed the infants cries away. “You will be my heir, little one. You shall learn the old ways as Antonio should have. You shall bring great honour back to the family name. Henceforward, you shall be Alejandro Murrieta II. Take heart little one, for you shall one day bear the same great honour that our family has secretly held for generations, the protection of California…”  
  
**  
  
 ** _Murrieta Estate  
July 17th 1989_**  
  
Twin rapiers connected in a flash of sparks as aging Diego Murrieta dueled fiercely with his young heir, Alejandro. At the age of eight, Alejandro was not yet able to match Diego’s strength or skill but made up for it by compensating with his far greater speed and agility. The duel was fierce and lengthy, spanning much of the Murrieta Estate. Diego had been carefully homeschooling Alejandro in the arts that would serve him so very well as Zorro.  
  
As a minor Spanish noble of a long, distinguished and, most important in the more capitalistic days of late twentieth century, wealthy family line, Alejandro was schooled in the proper behaviours for a person of his station, even as he was schooled in how to interact with those less fortunate then he and, most importantly, schooled in the arts that would aid him when he donned the mask.  
  
Among his many lessons were English, Spanish, mathematics, science, swordplay, marksmanship, horsemanship, concealment, manners, whip work and many other tools of the trade that had been passed down the Murrieta line. Finally, drawing blood from Alejandro’s arm with his blade, Diego called a halt to the day’s duel. “You are improving well, Alejandro. There will soon come a time when I deem you ready to don the mask.”  
  
Alejandro sighed. “The darkness encroaches worse then ever before, Grandfather. Why do you train me when you could be fighting it?”  
  
“Alejandro, I am getting old. I am too old to live the double life of Zorro. I had to choose between defending the people now or defending them in the future. If I train no successor then when I die there will no longer be a Zorro. I cannot let that happen. If I had raised your father better then perhaps he could wear the mask while I train you, but we both know that Antonio has lost his way and will not find it again.”  
  
Alejandro nodded solemnly. “I understand, Grandfather. But it still makes me sad.”  
  
“I as well, young Murrieta, but if you study hard and fight harder then one day it will be time for Zorro to return again.”  
  
Alejandro smiled. “And then let the creatures of the night once again know great fear, as Z’s are once more carved into doors.”  
  
Diego matched his smile. “It will be a glorious day indeed, Alejandro…”  
  
**  
  
 ** _Murrieta Estate  
April 22nd 1996_**  
  
“This is your fifteenth birthday Alejandro. The time has come to take up your mask.”  
  
Alejandro smiled at the aging Diego. At sixty-two, many might have said he was too young to retire, but most jobs were not so tasking as the double-life of Zorro. “I am honoured to uphold our family’s long tradition.”  
  
Diego matched Alejandro’s smile. “And I am very proud of you, Alejandro.” With that, Diego opened the sealed vault area which contained the mask, Spanish cape, Andalusian-style hat, and the legendary rapier and whip that had been passed down through the family for generations. “Tonight, Alejandro, you will be going to a party. It is time to meet your enemy. As with all Zorros since the founding of this town, there is one man who you must remember, for it is he that is the cause of much of the darkness into this town.”  
  
Alejandro nodded in response. “And you yourself?”  
  
“I will remain here, Alejandro. This, you must do on your own.”  
  
“Yes, Grandfather.”  
  
**  
  
 ** _Wilkins Estate  
April 22nd 1996_**  
  
Alejandro walked up to the doorway of the Wilkins Estate, dressed in a fine suit, carrying only a long ornamental cane and a beautiful, hand-written invitation from Mayor Wilkins.  
  
He swept to Wilkins swiftly, a benign smile painted on his face. “Alcalde Wilkins. I am Don Alejandro Murrieta. I thank you for your invitation. I only wish that my grandfather could be here himself, but alas, his health is not as it once was.”  
  
Richard Wilkins III matched the benign smile with a serpentine grin. “Well gosh, you’re little Alejandro? I haven’t seen you since you were just a little bit. You make sure that you give your grandfather my best wishes for a speedy recovery.”  
  
Alejandro’s smile did not waver for a second. “I will be sure to pass on your message, Mr. Mayor. My grandfather and I have always been very interested in your wonderful works in this town. I wish you luck with your reelection campaign.” With that, Alejandro executed a perfect half-bow and walked smoothly into the party itself.  
  
Wilkins grinned in response, nudging Allan Finch. “Did you see that, Allan? It’s nice to see that at least some parents are working hard to teach their kids some manners. Old Diego never did a finer thing when he kept young Alejandro out of Anthony’s hands.”  
  
Allan nodded. “As you say, Mr. Mayor. By the way, I have the latest information on Zorro.”  
  
Richard’s smile redoubled. “Really, Allan? That’s wonderful. How is the old boy doing.”  
  
Finch finally allowed a smile of his own to cross his face. “Alas, sir, it appears he may really have died properly back in ‘84. Not one hide nor hair of the fox has been seen in California or out of it since Old Man Haggerty died. I think we were right. Zorro is dead.”  
  
Wilkins sighed. “A sad day indeed. Now all the people will have is that slayer if I can swing her into town.”  
  
“If I may, sir, why do you want her here?”  
  
“She cuts down on the unaffiliated types. Slayers are easily controlled and directed. You just need to know how. Besides, you know the old saying. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. It’s a shame that Zorro is gone, but I must say it’s a relief. He always had a nasty way of getting to the heart of the matter and stabbing his rapier through it.”  
  
“Quite right, sir. If I may, sir? The Chases are arriving.”  
  
“Are they? Well golly gee, where has the time gone? David, Elizabeth, how are you? And who is this vision of beauty? That can’t be Cordelia, she’s much to grown up…”  
  
~~  
  
Jasper


	2. Welcome to Sunnyhell High

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or The Mask of Zorro. They are owned by Joss Whedon and Martin Campbell respectively. I think... :p  
  
~~  
  
 ** _Sunnydale High School  
September 3rd 1996_**  
  
Cordelia Chase stared fixedly at the new student that was walking calmly into the school. He was a fine specimen, if she was any judge, with his tanned skin contrasting well with his shoulder-length black hair. His clothes were well made and stylish, but distinctive enough to set him apart. More interestingly, though, Cordelia recognised his face and, since this was his first day at Sunnydale High School, that meant the young man that strode through the halls with such confidence was someone she had met, or at least seen, at one of the parties that she and her parents had attended recently.  
  
Cordelia swept regally through her kingdom of Sunnydale High. “I’m Cordelia Chase. And you are?”  
  
The young man offered a polite smile and grasped her offered hand in greeting, bowing over it slightly in a dignified manner. “Alejandro Murrieta, Miss Chase. I believe that we met briefly at the Mayor’s Spring Ball.”  
  
Cordelia nodded faintly. “I’d thought I recognised you from some place. Are you new to Sunnydale, then?”  
  
Again a polite smile was offered. “I’m afraid not, Miss Chase. My grandfather has been homeschooling me for that past fourteen years or so. He has decided that now is the time for me to attend a regular school, in order that I might meet people my own age.”  
  
Cordelia’s smile tightened slightly. _Blech. A home school type? That’s all I need._ It was then that Cordelia noted a beautiful blonde that was obviously as new as the suddenly much less interesting Alejandro. _That won’t do. I need to make sure this girl knows her place and fast._ “You’ll pardon me, Alejandro. I see someone I need to speak to right away. Perhaps we can speak again another time?”  
  
“It would be my pleasure, Miss Chase.” Cordelia noted that the boy’s words were somewhat less than sincere. Apparently she’d insulted him somehow. Cordelia shrugged it off as something of no consequence. She had a potential rival to head off before she had time to settle in.  
  
**  
  
Alejandro watched Miss Chase leave with a faint expression of distaste. She had started using his first name without permission, which was a frightful breach of etiquette that Grandpa Diego had drilled into Alejandro firmly. Granted, Alejandro hadn’t expected most of the students to be schooled in such proprieties, but Miss Chase was a girl of a family of wealth and supposed class. The lad sniffed in disgust.  
  
A faint rustle of footsteps to Alejandro’s right drew his attention to a pale young girl of about his age. She was dark haired and wore a deep frown that suggested she was almost perpetually unhappy. She was the sort of girl who seemed to practically fade into the background. If not for his extensive training, Alejandro might well have missed her. “Hello there, Miss. I am Alejandro Murrieta. And you are?”  
  
The girl’s frown blossomed into shock, at what Alejandro couldn’t guess, before she responded softly, “I’m Marcie, Marcie Ross.”  
  
Alejandro allowed a gentle smile to cross his face as he swept her hand up and kissed it. “A pleasure to meet you, Miss Ross. Would you happen to know where I can find Principal Flutie’s office?”  
  
The girl flushed bright red for a moment before apparently regaining control and returning to her natural colouring. “Of course, Mr. Murrieta. Right this way.”  
  
Alejandro nodded approvingly. There was much more to this girl than met the eye. She had picked up on his use of last names and had imitated it, either by luck, prior knowledge or some skilled guesswork. “You may call me Alejandro, if you like.”  
  
The girl positively beamed.  
  
 _She must not get much attention. A tragedy._  
  
“You can call me, Marcie.”  
  
After over fifteen minutes of walking through the school, the girl gestured to her right as the two came up to what was quite obviously the principal’s office. “This is the place. I guess I’ll leave you to it.”  
  
“I thank you for your assistance, Marcie. I hope to see you again in class.”  
  
He almost missed her muttered, “I hope you do too.” The girl definitely was starving for attention. The sheer amount of time it had taken them to get here suggested to him that she had deliberately taken a roundabout route. He shrugged it off in the end. It wasn't like he had been in a huge hurry.  
  
Alejandro slipped into the office, passing by a rather agitated blonde as she made her was out. The young lady moved with an unconsciously predatory grace that intrigued him, but Alejandro knew that he’d have to save that investigation for later. It wouldn’t do to leave a possible demon uninvestigated. Alejandro knew full well that there were many demon species that were peaceful, but until he knew what her classification was, Alejandro knew he’d have to be on the alert.  
  
“Mr. Murrieta, I’m Bob Flutie. Welcome to Sunnydale High.”  
  
Alejandro turned to meet the gaze of his new principal. He was both pleased and disappointed with what he saw. On the one hand, Flutie appeared to be a rather shaky individual. On the other, he also appeared to be a genuinely uncorrupted individual if Alejandro was any judge. The man’s body language was too transparent to survive long if he wasn’t honest. “I’m pleased to meet you, Mr. Flutie. I believe Mayor Wilkins said that there would be some special testing before I could begin my classes?”  
  
The principal paled at the mention of the mayor. “Yes, Mr. Murrieta. You must understand that while your grandfather is reputedly a well educated individual, we do have to test you to make sure you are capable of joining your year-mates.”  
  
Alejandro nodded faintly. “I do understand, Mr. Flutie. I am at your disposal, for whatever tests you deem necessary.”  
  
The principal seemed to brighten considerably at Alejandro’s words. Alejandro strongly suspected the poor man didn’t get much in the way of respect.  
  
“Do you know is the Chief Munroe was ever able to solve the appalling vandalism of the Mayor’s stables during the Spring Ball?”  
  
The principal grimaced at the reminder. “I’m afraid I haven’t heard anything about the vandal being caught. What I have heard is that the vandal was also a thief.” The man’s voice took on a conspiratorial tone.  
  
“Oh?” Alejandro’s eyebrow quirked in feigned curiosity.  
  
“Oh yes. Whoever it was stole one of Mayor Wilkins’ prized Andalusian stallions. Richard, that is to say the Mayor, was apparently beside himself at hearing of it.”  
  
Alejandro shook his head. “It’s a tragedy when such people can operate in even so lovely a town as Sunnydale. I do hope the Chief catches that villain. It just doesn’t do to have an important man like Mayor Wilkins bear such humiliations.”  
  
Flutie nodded sagely. “Agreed. Well, Mr. Murrieta, why don’t I take you to meet Dr. Gregory. He’ll be administering your science placement tests since he has this period free.”  
  
“As I said, Mr. Flutie, I am at your disposal.”  
  
~~  
  
  
Jasper


End file.
